More Than This
by lovetheboywiththebread1
Summary: With the death of her father, Katniss struggles to maintain her family. Her mother disappears on them, and Katniss finds herself on the verge of sanity. But when she meets a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy can that all change. They both have dark past, will that get in the way of their love or will they find the light in the dark? AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah so I've been really busy with school and stuff but I decided that I wanted to write another story about the Hunger Games. Its and AU so I really hope you enjoy it, I know I haven't finished my other song fic story but you know I just had to write this. Read it and enjoy it! Review also please! Also I might need a beta so if you want to be my beta and want to help me out I would very much appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything that has to do with the 'Hunger Games' Trilogy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

He walked slowly home, rain fell silently on his face causing him to shiver. The rain fell and thunder rolled, it was days like this he wished all would end. Blood dripped from his nose.

His plump face was filled with cuts and bruises, his clothes were battered. The other boys laughed at him, they through small pebbles at him. He kept walking, ignoring them.

They all gathered around him, blocking his exit. He could fight back. But there was no point, four against one? Girls and boys yelled 'Fight!' that was the last thing he wanted.

His blue eyes squeezed shut, he was ready. They punched him in the face, his nose start bleeding more. They punched him in the gut.

He didn't deserve this! They laughed as he fell to the floor; they called him names and kicked him. He didn't dare get up, he let them hit him, and he let them call him names for he knew that he was a coward, a useless space. Tears welled up in his blue eyes and blood fell out of his mouth and nose.

As the rain fell harder and harder every boy and girl left no one bothering to help him. He laid there on the cement ground eyes closed bruises, cuts, and blood on his face. Silent tears ran down his dirty filled face leaving a trail in its place.

* * *

He felt the pain surge through his body, he felt his body protest in pain, yet he still laid there. His small body was wet with rain and tears, blood and bruises.

_Get up!_ _Get up, you weak useless human being!_ He groaned as he tried to get up. Yet he managed to get his plump body of the floor. He limped his way around the roads, the rain fell harder every step of the way.

The streets in London were empty except for those who were stuck on the storm, some held their jumper close, others held there brolly, but Peeta didn't have either.

His clothes were soaked wet; a few people stared as he walked past them but none of them helped him. His body relaxed a little as he saw his Flat nearby.

He wanted to run towards it but his body told him no. His thoughts clouded over him, what was his mother going to say?

What would she _do_ to him? He ignored his thoughts and ignored the pain that pushed through his body.

Just a few more steps and he would be there, right?

His glassy eyes did not allow him to see, his small chubby fist wiped tears that were bound to fall.

Cars passed and sprayed water on him; he wanted to yell in pain as a simple little pebble fell on him. Did he deserve all of this pain?

Peeta wanted all this pain to stop, he wanted the bullying to stop, but life never gave him what he wanted.

He couldn't hold the tears anymore; big thick tears ran down his face. His small fragile hands could not keep up with the silent but fast-moving tears.

He let out a quiet sob he wanted to get to his Flat soon but the street seemed endlessly.

His head pounded, his body shivered as a gust of wind blew through him. His blond curls were sticking to his face, one more step Peeta.

His head turned to face his door, what will happen?

Will his mother be home? Will it be his dad that opens the door? He unlocked the door and walked inside, the room was lit by a lamp that stood close to the wall.

The flat was silent and he prayed that no one was here.

"Peeta Benjamin Mellark! Where the hell have you been?" He went to school to face the bully's but once he got home he came to the biggest bully of them all. His own mum.

He froze, his head went up and his eyes widen. His mum stood right in front of him eyes full of anger and rage. His father was right behind her but he wasn't yelling at him.

"I- I'm sorry Mum, the boys at school- " His mother cut him off by a slap to his face.

His face stung, his chubby hand went to his face. He looked down in shame and let his mother continue her rant.

He said the only thing he could ever say. "I'm sorry mummy." His voice sounded weak and fragile but that was enough to make his mother hit him again.

"You're full of excuses! Why aren't you a real man like your brothers?" His mother asked him as she delivered another blow to his face.

Her words stung more than the slap, his blue eyes welled up with tears.

"That's enough Sarah!" His father yelled and held onto his wife's wrist.

"Fine!" She sneered and pulled her wrist out of her husband's grasp, she looked at her youngest son and pointed to the stairs that led to his room.

"Go to your bed I don't want to see your face! You'll wake up earlier tomorrow and work in the bakery." She said and looked away; the little boy only nodded his head and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Mums were supposed to care for their child not hit them when they get hurt or bullied at school.

So why was his mummy different? Why did his mum hit him when he gets bullied at school?

Why was he different?

He laid on his bed, his body tense and facing the window. The darkness in London was his comfort.

He heard his father and mother yelling at each other, they were fighting because of Peeta. It was all Peeta's fault wasn't it?

"He is only nine years old Sarah! And he's getting bullied at school!" His father yelled.

"Well good for him! Maybe those kids will make him into a man!"

"Don't you dare say that he isn't a man! Do you think hitting him is the answer?! Because it isn't! Sarah he is our son as is only nine years old!"

"He is getting bullied at school; he comes home with bruises and black eyes. And worst of all Sarah is that you don't even care, all you do is complain that he isn't a man. Sarah show him that you love him! Act like a real mum to him! Don't push him away." His father said, Peeta's crystal blue eyes were tearing. His body complained of the pain but he ignored it.

He waited for his mother to argue back but instead only silence answered.

His mother didn't care for him, no one does.

His father knocked on his bedroom door but let himself in when Peeta didn't respond.

"Peeta, son." It was his father, it pained Peeta to move but he did biting his lip from letting a groan escape him.

"Are you hurt?" His father asked him, Peeta nodded his head slowly.

His father told him to sit up; Peeta listened knowing that his father would only do him good. "Where did they hurt you?" He asked him, Peeta pointed to the parts that hurt him the most.

His father did the best to heal the bruises and cuts. When he finished he kissed his sons forehead and bid him a goodnight.

"I love you Peeta." That was all Peeta wanted to hear, he wanted someone to love him.

He wanted a better mum; he wanted everyone at school to stop bullying him most of all he wanted someone to love him, for real.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the prologue? Also for those who don't know 'Flat' means house, and 'Brolly' means umbrella, and 'Jumper' means sweater in England and all. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but that might take a while. Anyways if you guys liked it review please! Thank you guys so much!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! You guys are amazing! I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews and followers! So sorry for not introducing Katniss in the prologue it's just that Katniss doesn't live in London and I had to explain Peeta's past… Sorry. Anyways go on and enjoy this chapter, and it takes place in a small town in Maine, also I do not live in Maine! So I might get some stuff wrong. I'm sorry if this story sucks, I'm not a good writer. I'll stop talking so go on and read this chapter! Italics are flashbacks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the Hunger Games Trilogy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The room was dark only illuminated by a few lamps that were I the corners, Peeta's eyes were filled with sadness, but he didn't dare look away from his father._

_His brothers sat next to him, they held his hand but didn't look at him. His father lay dead in front of them, they were at his funeral. _

"_Now a few words from his youngest son, Peeta." Peeta got up at the sound of his name and walked to the front of the funeral home._

_He cleared his throat. Once, twice, then finally he opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a sob, he wouldn't cry!_

_He couldn't cry! His father wouldn't want him to be broken. _

"_My father was a great man. He never had a frown on his face. He always managed to make someone smile. He was my hero, he showed me that not everything in life will be fair, but when those hard times came we should always have a smile on our face." Peeta said gently, his eyes scanned the room._

"_My father passed away on June 2__nd__ of this year. A few years back he was diagnosed with lung Cancer, and he fought through it. The days were he couldn't stand up anymore were the times I suffered with him. I would stay in the hospital room with him and I would talk to him for hours."_

"_My father always managed to keep a smile on his face when everyone couldn't. He was a father, a son, a brother, a husband, and a friend to so many people. Today my father lay's before us; today is the day my father will find peace. And wherever you are father, just know that I love you. And for me you are the greatest father in the world, and everyone in this room will never forget you. Goodbye father." Peeta finished his speech and blew one last kiss to his father._

_His eyes wandered to his mother. She sat with an emotionless face, but Peeta saw through it, she was not sad, she was not mourning the death of her husband, and she was celebrating his death! She did not care for her husband, Peeta looked away anger ran through him._

* * *

Life goes on, so why couldn't he move on? It's been three years since the death of his father yet he can't find a way to go on, but why?

His hands curl around the small glass full of alcohol. He sat on a stool in the nearest pub. He took a sip of the liquid and let it burn him in the inside.

His hands shook as he picked up the glass and took another long sip. He slammed the now empty glass on the counter and asked for more.

It didn't sound right, not at all. The words came out slurred and it sounded as if he were making up words.

All Peeta wanted now was to forget. But he knew that forgetting was something he would never experience.

Why was it hard for him to forget? Didn't they say a few drinks would help to forget him? So why did he still remember?

"Lad you need to stop drinking." The bartender's words cut through Peeta's thoughts. His shaky hands pressed harder on the empty glass.

"What does it matter if I drink or no?" His words came out slurred but it was easier to understand.

"You're eighteen years old; you still have a whole life ahead of you." The bartender said to Peeta, he put his head down knowing he wouldn't be able to look at the bartender.

"I died when my father died." Peeta said he was tired of it all, he didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

It's been three years since his father died, three years since he changed.

"Your father wouldn't want to see you at a pub every single night."

"This time tomorrow I will be on a plane to America." Peeta said gently trying to change the subject, he was telling the truth. He would be on a plane and going to America.

"Then you have to change, Peeta! Once you get to America you won't be old enough to drink!" The bartender said. Why did he care so much? Why did he care so much for Peeta when no one else did?

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are our future, Peeta! You've been through so much, being bullied and abused by your mother, you deserve happiness!"

* * *

**Maine, United States**

_It wasn't the dark clouds that warned her._

_It wasn't the cry of her mother._

_It wasn't the sound of sirens._

_It was the sound of her father's last words. "I Love you." _

_Her hands trembled in the dark and cold night. The heat that radiated from the building that slowly burnt down was nothing compared to the cold night._

"_NOOOO!" Her mother yelled from behind. Katniss didn't care, all she cared or was that her father was stuck in that building- in that bloody hell building!_

_She wanted to run to his arm, she wanted him to come out of that building safe and sound._

_But she knew that would never happen._

_Why did she feel all sad? She knew that this could have happened at any time. Her father could have died so many times before, he was a firefighter. _

_So why did it hurt? _

_Why did it hurt to say goodbye?_

"_Everdeen! Everdeen! Do you hear me?! Everdeen do you hear me?!" The captain of the firefighters yelled into the walkie-talkie._

"_I-I can't do it chief- " Her father's voice was cut off with the sound of the chief yelling._

"_Don't say that Everdeen! We do not give up! I'll send in men to go save you!" The chief yelled into the walkie-talkie._

"_Don't waste men, chief. P-please tell my wife I love her. T-tell my daughter K-Ka-Katniss that I'll always be with her. Tell them all that I love them."_

_Katniss ran to the chief and took his walkie-talkie. _

"_Daddy?! Daddy please don't give up!" Eleven-year old Katniss yelled into the device._

"_Kitty-Kat. I-I love you baby, tell Prim I love her. Tell your mother I love her too!" That was the last thing she heard of her father's voice._

"_Daddy!? Daddy?!" Tears welled up in her eyes._

_The chief took the walkie-talkie from her small and gentle hands and started yelling stuff into it but Katniss didn't hear because she started running._

_Running._

_Running._

_Running. _

"_Kid, come back!" She didn't listen. All that went through her mind was 'daddy, I'm coming for you! I'm going with you, to the end' she ran, she was so close!_

_She could feel the intense heat! _

'_I'm coming Daddy!'_

_She never was able to be with him in the end. "I lost one Everdeen in that fire, I'm not losing another." The Chief said as he pulled Katniss into his arms and ran far away from the fire._

_Young Katniss yelled and kicked. She wanted to be with her dad! She deserved to be with her dad!_

"_Stop! Daddy isn't that way! Go back! I want to be with my daddy!" Her words cut through the cold night. _

"_You ain't going anywhere. I promised your dad I'll keep you and your sister and mother safe. And I plan on keeping that promise." The chief said in his southern accent._

Her eyes opened and took in the dark room.

No smoke.

No fire.

No cries.

No father.

Katniss sat up and looked around, the other side of the bed was empty her hands were shaking and her body was full of sweat.

Her throat was dry from all the screaming she had down. Katniss got out of bed and went straight to the small bathroom.

She washed her sweaty face. Her hands still shook with fear. What fear did she have exactly?

* * *

Her worn out hands gently intertwined strands of hair and made it into a braid. She could barely see her reflection in the dark room.

It was early, 5:15am early. She heard silent footsteps coming from the back of the room and her eyes snapped to the sound of the footsteps. It was her sister.

She felt a little disappointment run through her, what was she expecting? Her Mother? Her Father?

"Katniss…" Her little sister started but trailed off.

"Nightmare?" Prim nodded her head.

Katniss walked to her sister and hugged her. "Will you sing for me?" Prim asked her older sister.

They were nothing alike. Katniss had jet black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin tone. Whilst Primrose had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Katniss followed her sister into the small bedroom and tucked Prim into bed.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._" Katniss sang with a soothing voice.

The lullaby brought back memories.

Good.

Bad.

So on.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeams ray__  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
Here is the place where I love you.__" _Katniss sang her sister to sleep.

She kissed her sister's forehead and then left.

* * *

Katniss walked into the university her hands on her coat pockets.

She walked towards the main desk. She was surprised to see someone else sitting on the chairs on the other side of the room.

It was a guy. He was blonde, and fit. Very _fit_. His head was in his hands and his knee was bouncing up and down.

He hated staying still, Katniss walked to the woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me I'm here to pick up my schedule." Katniss said loud enough for the desk woman to hear her.

The woman ignored Katniss and kept typing something on the computer.

"_Excuse _me; I said I'm here to pick up my schedule." Yet again the woman ignored her. Katniss rolled her eyes and was ready to scream at her but someone else talked.

"She wants her schedule, can you give it to her." Said the blonde boy, he had a thick British accent, Katniss turned to look at him.

He had the brightest blue eyes Katniss had ever seen, he was slightly pale but he was tall and muscular.

"Alright just a minute." The woman said.

"Thanks." Boy said to the woman but never took his eyes off the grey eyed girl.

Katniss looked away and blushed. Having been caught staring at the handsome blue-eyed British boy.

"Thank you." She said quietly to him then turned back to the woman.

"What class do you want Psychology or Premed Science." The woman asked Katniss.

"Psychology." Katniss said quickly.

The woman passed Katniss a piece of paper that showed her classes.

Katniss didn't bother thanking the woman. She turned around only to bump into the guy.

"Sorry." He said before he moved out of her away and let her walk out of the building without another word.

* * *

Katniss walked through the dark cold streets, rain fell from the sky and thunder roared. There was no one insight instead of it scaring Katniss she kind of felt safer.

The sound of sirens brought her out of her thoughts and made her jump slightly. She had never gotten used to the sounds of sirens.

Before the _accident_ Katniss didn't really put much attention to the sounds but now, after seven years of not having her father with her, the sounds were what haunted her.

They mocked her. They yelled out words.

'Hate' 'Useless'

So many words and so little meanings.

She was frozen in the spot.

Her hands and legs were frozen.

Lights flashed before her.

Sounds of warnings for her to move engulfed her.

Why did she not Move!

This was it. She would finally be with her dad again!

What about Prim?

It didn't matter; it wasn't like anyone ever loved her.

Her mother didn't even talk!

She would finally be with her dad again!

'_I'm coming Dad'_ she thought.

The car was so close yet so far away.

"Hey!" She was pushed out-of-the-way by someone and they both landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar.

Her grey eyes traveled to the sound of the voice. It was that guy from the university earlier. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to punch him!

Why had he saved her? The blonde boy got off of her and helped her up; Katniss looked away from him and frowned.

Someone always tried to stop her, just when she got so close to finally being with her father someone always had to 'save' her. But, why? Didn't they understand that she hated waking up from nightmares, that she dreaded going to sleep. Didn't they understand that she wanted to be with her dad?

Was it too hard for them to understand that she didn't want to live anymore?

"Are you alright?" The boy asked her again, his voice was filled with concern and worry.

"I'm fine." She said coldly and dared herself to look at him. He honestly did look a little worried, but what did he care?

He barely even knew her! Why did he save her!? Why didn't he just let her die?

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Why would you even care?" She spat at him coldly.

"Look I'm just trying to be nice to you! IT's not my damn fault you decided to stand in front of a street, and almost get yourself killed." He told her his voice rising with anger.

"So why did you save me?" She yelled at him, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Are you seriously asking me why I saved you?! You know most people would be grateful that they were still alive! Where are your parents anyways?" He told her his hands fisted.

"They're dead." She said simply, she wasn't lying. Her parents were dead, well her dad was her mom was still alive but it seemed like she was dead.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice was softer this time his hands unclenched and his blue eyes were not angry anymore.

"Sure you are." She said with venom, she pushed past him and started walking away tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"I-I mean it, I know how you feel. My father passed away years ago." He said his British accent clear as daylight.

That single sentence made Katniss shiver. Did she feel hope when she heard those few words come out of his mouth?

No.

Did Katniss feel a little happy inside that maybe- just maybe someone would be able to understand her pain?

No.

"You don't know." Was all Katniss could muster.

"I know how you feel. I know how it is to wake up every day and want to just die; I know how you feel when you dread going to sleep, afraid that the nightmares might win this time. I know." He said quietly.

How did this boy know how she felt?

Was she not alone?

"And I know how it feels like… to be alone." He said and Katniss stopped walking. This stranger had just said her feelings out loud; this stranger had described what she felt since she was eleven.

The boy stopped when she stopped and turned to face her. His eyes held no lie, his face hid no emotions.

"Back in London I was bullied because I was different from the rest. When I turned fifteen a few weeks later my father passed away. I've always felt alone." The blonde boy said truthfully.

His words shocked her, not only was he confessing to her his whole life but he was saying it as if they were discussing the weather.

Katniss didn't say anything back, what was she supposed to say?

I'm sorry? No, that would sound stupid.

"By the way my name is Peeta Mellark." The British boy said before he turned around and left with his hands in his pockets, leaving behind a shocked Katniss.

Peeta Mellark.

What an interesting name.

* * *

**A/N: Well then. Did you guys like the second chapter? No? Yes? I hope you all did. I think this chapter might be crappy and so is the way the characters interacted, I was actually going to introduce all the other characters but I kind of forgot to and just stuck with Prim, Katniss, and Peeta. Sorry about that, also I'd like to tell you guys that while I was writing this chapter I was licking my ring pop. I know childish but I love candy! Anyways review! Give me feedback on how I should improve my chapter or even my writing skills, and reviews mean faster updates and better chapters! Thanks guys and love you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, everyone! You guys are just amazing and awesome! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following! I wasn't expecting to get many reviews but I did and for that I and eternally grateful! You guys made me smile when I got food poisoning this week and made me feel better. Thank you so much! Ugh I'm really sorry for not updating so here you guys have it! The one and only chapter 2! Enjoy it 'cause I had to rewrite it since the original chapter two came out like crap and then the other revision chapter two was bad again! So I had to re-write chapter two and this one came out a little better, (blame the food poisoning for this not-so-good chapter) anyways love you all and keep on reviewing!**

**Word Count: 2,405**

**Quote for this chapter: **_**"How do most people live without any thought? There are many people in the world,-you must have noticed them in the street,-how do they live? How do they get strength to put on their clothes in the morning?"**__** –Emily Dickinson**_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the Hunger Games Trilogy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She didn't want to think about it.

More importantly she didn't want to admit that her own thoughts had been said out loud by a complete stranger. Yet she still found herself wanting- no needing those thoughts to come to life.

Why did she choose to ignore the boy's words?

Had he not just spoken her thoughts and feelings out loud?

She shook her head to rid those thoughts and instead tried to focus on walking.

Right. Left

Right. Left

Right. Left.

_Silence is threatening to take me in, wasn't it? _That was all that ran through her mind. Silence was her only home, and it was also a threat.

Her hand extended and opened the door. Cool air hit her face as she walked into the Venue. Shops and stands littered the big halls. She wasn't shocked at all to see many people opening their shops or fixing their stands.

The venue was quiet, only the sound of footsteps and employees opening and closing doors echoed through it. Her hands were tight around her worn out satchel.

Ugh, why did she bring it anyways?

When she finally got to the small bookstore her hand loosened its grip. She was ready to open the store when a voice boomed from the store across from the bookstore.

"Katniss!" She turned around and saw Annie walking towards her. Annie was a quiet girl always shy and was beautiful.

She had dark hair and beautiful bright eyes, she was mysterious.

"Hey Katniss, um…Finnick, Johanna and I are going out for lunch in our breaks do you want to come with us?" Annie asked her, Katniss was shocked.

Of course they were all friends but they knew Katniss hated taking breaks. So why did they think it would change today?

"If you're worried you won't make it in time, you will…" Annie trailed off as she saw Katniss smile a little.

"Ok, I'll go with you guys." Katniss said silently. She had surprised both Annie and herself.

"Really? I mean ok! We'll meet up here at twelve ok?" Katniss just nodded her head.

"See you later Katniss." Annie said before she walked away, Katniss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in; she faced the glass doors of the small bookstore and willed herself to open them. But she didn't.

She sighed again and opened the doors; the small and eerie bookstore was quiet and dark.

She wasn't afraid of it, more like afraid _for _it. She walked to the switch and watched as the bookstore lit up, this wasn't the greatest jobs in the world, heck if she could quit this job she would but she couldn't.

She walked to behind the counter and sat on the little stool.

The only thing she really loved about this place was the peace and quiet, and the smell of new books and new prints.

No matter how much she hated this job she was grateful for it.

Her grey eyes wandered around the bookstore until her eyes landed on a bookshelf that said '_Fiction & Mystery' _then the other shelf beside it said '_Romance & Poetry' _she looked at her watch and sighed once again.

Her eyes went back to the '_Romance & Poetry' _shelf again; she had more than enough time to read something before anyone would come into the store.

She got up from the stool and walked towards the small shelf '_Romance & Poetry'_ and looked through the endless assortments of books, but only a few stood out.

It was the Emily Dickinson ones and the Allan Edgar Poe poems that stood out for her.

She never really liked poems or book but these Poets were something different. She remembered the nights she was tucked in bed and her father would read poems to her by Emily Dickinson and Edgar Allan Poe.

She took a book by Emily Dickinson and a book by Edgar Allan Poe.

Soon enough she found herself lost in the words and poems by these poets and found herself wanting to be safely hidden by her father's arms.

* * *

Many people entered the store and looked at books some actually bought something, and every time she could she would go and get another book by her two favorite poets.

She was transfixed in a poem by Emily Dickinson when Annie, Finnick, and Johanna had arrived at the bookstore at exactly twelve o'clock.

"Hey Katniss, you ready to go?" Annie asked her with a small smile on her face.

Katniss wanted to cancel on them but she knew it was too late and rude to do that, so instead she nodded her head and closed the book she was reading and put it back in its shelf.

"Hey Cato I'm taking my break now! Cover for me, alright!?" She said to the blonde lad that stood behind the counter.

"Yeah, ok. Have fun Katniss!" Cato yelled back and waved goodbye, Katniss followed Annie and the rest out of the venue and into the parking lot.

"So where are we going to eat?" Annie asked Finnick, he shrugged and unlocked his car.

"Let's go to the Chinese Restaurant by the bowling alley." Annie suggested.

"No, I hate that place. Let's go to Pizzeria across from the park!" Johanna said.

They all got into the car and sat quietly as Finnick started the car. "I really don't care where we go as long as there is food." Finnick said his hands placed gently on the wheel.

"Fine then, let's let Katniss decide." Annie said, two heads turned to face her and another pair of eyes looked at her through the mirror.

"I kind of want to go to the Pizzeria." Katniss said in a strong voice. Johanna smirked and Annie groaned.

"Haha! I won!" Johanna said and put her hands up in victory. Finnick chuckled but kept driving.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I deserve to be manager not that fat-guy-who-has-no-life!" Finnick said, Katniss laughed at him and took a bite of her pizza.

"Oh shut up Finnick! You sound like a five-year old!" Johanna said. Finnick stuck he tongue out at her and made a face.

Annie burst out laughing and almost ran into a tree. They all burst out laughing and Annie turned a shade of red causing the other to laugh some more. They walked through the small park and laughed as Finnick attempted to make a joke, but failed horribly.

They walked towards the bottom of the bridge and stopped when they saw someone sitting on the ground sketch pad in hand.

He sat with his legs close to his chest and his sketch pad between. Katniss instantly recognized him. Peeta Mellark.

Peeta looked up when he heard footsteps but then looked back down and continued drawing. He wore a black hoodie he looked dark and mysterious.

Finnick went and sat on the bench the rest following him.

"So…" Finnick said awkwardly, they all just sat there looking around. Peeta chuckled and looked up from his drawing, he had a small smile.

"The name's Peeta Mellark." He said to them realizing that someone needed to break the silence.

"Ah so you're an English boy. My names Finnick Odair, this is Annie Cresta, that's Johanna Mason, and that's Katniss Everdeen." Finnick said pointing to each girl as he said their names. Peeta seemed to recognize Katniss, though he never knew her name.

'_Katniss. Suits her, I guess'_ Peeta thought.

"Hi." Annie said to Peeta he smiled and nodded to her.

"Which part of England are you from?" She asked him Peeta abandoned his pencil and looked at them.

"Cheshire, London." He said, Annie smiled.

"Really? My great-grandfather was from Manchester, London." She told him.

Annie and Peeta seemed to get along easily, while Katniss just sat there staring at everything else but him.

"I didn't know you were from London!" Finnick said surprised.

"I'm not from there my great-grandfather was." Annie told him.

"Idiot." Johanna muttered to Finnick chose to ignore her. Instead he seemed to take in what Annie was saying.

"Don't think to hard Finn, you'll only end up hurting yourself." Johanna told him and patted his head.

"So what are you drawing" Johanna asked Peeta, he seemed to tense up a bit, but he showed them the drawing.

It was more of a sketch than a drawing but amazing nonetheless.

It was a picture of a landscape. But that wasn't what caught their attentions it was the wolves.

No they weren't wolves, a wolf wouldn't have a face the shape of a human, nor would it have backs that were like a human.

Katniss was horrified of the drawing! It was so detailed that it felt like you were actually there! But yet the drawing was beautiful!

"Whoa! Peeta you have a real talent!" Annie said as she held the sketchbook in her hand. Peeta just shrugged and fiddled with his fingers.

Katniss wasn't really focused on the drawing she was more focused on the artist. The lad seemed to hold many talents apart from 'saving' Katniss life and being able to understand how she felt.

"You really… God Peeta this is amazing!" Finnick said he touched the drawing and looked at it with focused eyes.

"Can you draw other stuff?" Finnick asked him not bothering to take his eyes off of the book.

"Yeah, they're more in that book." Peeta said quietly, Finnick looked at the other pages that lay on that book and his eyes widened at each drawing.

"Those are just my sketches; the real and last paintings are on canvas." Peeta said and looked down at his hands. Katniss looked at his hands as well; they were tinted with splotches of paint and pencil and pen markings.

She looked away and glared at the floor.

* * *

_What if he hadn't saved her?_

_What if she were dead now? Why did he save her?_

_What would have happened to Prim if she had died?_

_Did Peeta really have that thought?_

_Did he really mean she was not alone?_

_How did the rest live without any thought?_

A million questions ran through her head but she couldn't process anything, these thoughts and questions engulfed her. Confusion was all she felt.

Her head pounded as more questions poured into her; she wanted them all to stop.

She wish she could live without any thoughts like the rest of the world did. Why did she live with all these thoughts? She wasn't anything special, why her?

"Are you alright?" A chill ran through her body as she heard his thick British accent. He had whispered in her ear, his voice was calm and smooth. Just like before.

'_No! I am not alright! Why!? Why did you save me!? Why didn't you just let me die!?' _she desperately wanted to ask him but she didn't instead she gulped and nodded her head causing her headache to get worse.

"Are you sure, you look a little pale." Katniss looked at him; his blue eyes were enough to send shivers down Katniss back and 'cause the hair on her arms to stand.

It felt like he was looking into her soul. Her grey eyes were nothing compared to his deep blue ones.

Did he ever have thoughts like Katniss did?

Did he ever try to kill himself like Katniss tried earlier?

"That's none of your business." Peeta snapped at her, Katniss's eyes widened once she realized she had said her thoughts out loud.

"I-I…" She couldn't find words to help her out. Instead what helped her out were the silence that she created and the depth of the look in her grey eyes.

"I've got to go." He said out loud, Katniss realized he wasn't talking to her more like the others in general.

Finnick gave Peeta his sketch pad back and smiled at him.

"You really are talented Peeta." Finnick told Peeta truthfully.

"Thank you."

"Maybe we could all hang out some time; we could show you around Maine." Annie suggested and the others agreed except for Katniss, she just sat there in silence.

"Yeah, I would like that." Peeta said.

Annie had asked him for his number and he gave it to them. "I'll give you a ring when I need that tour." Peeta said to them then turned to leave.

The silent and mysterious boy walked to the brightness and out from under the bridge that they all sat in.

Katniss hadn't got her answers.

Instead she was left with more questions.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think!? Was it good? Bad? If it was just leave a review and tell me how to improve on my chapters!And also tell me if you think I should continue with the quotes at the beginning of the chapters. Anyways thanks for reading I'll try to update soon! Thanks!**


	4. NOT OFFICIALLY CHAPTER 3, TEASER

_**A/N: Forget about me? Yeah I think you all did. First off I'd like to apologize to anyone who actually enjoys this story and has been waiting for a year now for me to update. It's just that uni classes have been taking up most of my time and writing this story was the last thing on my mind. This is not officially a chapter more like a teaser. So enjoy it and don't forget to leave feedback! Xxx**_

* * *

There was something about waking up to the feeling of a paintbrush and not a new bruise in his body that gave him some sort of security. Waking up with paint loitering the floor and marks of charcoal on his skin was more comfort than his mother ever was. And it killed Peeta to feel that.

It killed him to know that his mother was not the person he would go to for advice or even for a hug if he had felt alone. The time he had spent if Cheshire a small town in Holmes Chapel were the worst years of his life. From the new born ages to his teenage years, he grew up thinking that a real man showed no weakness, that a real man did not cry, that a real man can stand up for himself without someone else needing to help him.

When Peeta was just a young chap his mum would walk into his room and put him into bed and would always say, "You know Peeta if you were stronger like your brothers than those kids wouldn't bother you!" She would whisper harshly causing the small blond to cringe.

And to those words he would respond, "I'm sorry mummy. I'm sorry I'm not stronger like Rye and Jonah." And he always meant what he said.

But now that Peeta was no longer in Cheshire-not even in Holmes Chapel in England-could he say those words to his mother.

The slight ray of sunshine peeking through Peeta's shades made his bare chest feel warm; it would take some time for Peeta to get used to living in the States, especially with his older brothers.

Peeta blinked a few times allowing his blue cerulean eyes to adjust to the harsh morning light; the room he was in was full of boxes that Peeta had yet to unpack, what can he say? He's an eighteen year old boy who didn't feel like unpacking yet, you can't blame him.

He willed himself out of the comforting bed on onto the cold hardwood floor, his hissed as his toes made contact with it, he could never get used to that.

He grabbed a t-shirt and made his way out of the small room he could already hear his brother Rye singing in the shower. Though the boy could not hold a tune to save his life Peeta still grinned at the familiar voice. It had been years since he last awoke to the sound of his brothers, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss them.

He walked towards the kitchen he faintly remembered passing when he arrived here. "Pete! You're awake!" Peeta was suddenly wrapped in his brothers strong arms a small smile tugged at the end of his lips.

"Hey Jonah." He said, Peeta had two older brothers Jonah being the oldest out of the three and Riley being the second oldest. Leaving Peeta to be the 'baby' of the family.

Peeta winced a little as Jonah put pressure on his shoulder; he could still feel the nail markings his mother left printed on him just hours before he boarded on an aeroplane to America.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you guys think? What's gonna happen next? When am I going to update the official second chapter? I DON'T KNOW! Sorry, please leave feedback as that will make me update faster.**_

_**BEFORE I LEAVE I JUST WANTED TO SAY I AM BETAING A STORY THAT IS COMPLETELY AMAZING AND SO AWESOME THAT YOU SHOULD ALL READ IT. JUST GO TO THE PENNAME URLY AND CLICK ON THE STORY "Death Takes A Victor." I promise you, you will not regret reading it. It is simply spectacular.**_


End file.
